A Fire's Strength
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Cornered, Hinamori and Hitsugaya stand back to back in the face of seven enemies, five Hollows and two Espada. Although she's struggling not show it, Hinamori wishes to atone for her sins, the sins that hurt her friend so deeply. HitsuHina. Bleach Tite K.
1. Stand My Ground

**Author's Note**: Holy shnikes this is long. I didn't mean to make the first chapter of this three-shot this long...Crap. Anyway, at least you have something to keep you all busy until I finish the next chapter. Anyway, I was watching and reading Bleach the other day, something I don't ever do, and I found the couple HitsuHina. I'd never really looked into them before, but I've heard of them before, and thought they were cute, but now I'm like obessed with them, and this long piece of garbage came out. But, anyway, I was stuck doing or studying for exams for about two weeks, and after school, I'd hop on my computer and add a little bit more to this. And this is what I've accumulated. A nearly 11,000 worded chapter. What. The. Hell. -Bangs headdesk- I'm so pathetic. Anyway, to those of you who like "Dirty Laundry" and or "Vulnerability", I will not be working on them for a while. I've been writing angsty stuff lately, and those stories aren't meant for angst. So until I fell "happy" enough to write something funny and humerous, I won't be touching them. Sorry. Anyway, this is my first Bleach fanfic, so if everyone's OOC, I'm sorry. I tried really, really hard to keep Hitsugaya in character, because he's amazing, and Hinamori too, but she was a bit harder. And Ichigo...I just gave up with him. Rukia should be herself. If not, then too bad. Also, I know I used some Japanese words for stuff. I wanted to use a lot more of them, but my Word wouldn't take it, and crashed. So, sorry to all of you Japanese/Subbed fans (I'm one of you, by the way...).

**Disclaimer**: I'm both pleased, and unhappy to say that I do not own Bleach, or Toshiro Hitsugaya (I wish...), Momo Hinamori, or HitsuHina, or anything else mentioned in this chapter except for my fanmade characters (The last two enemies after the Hollows). I take credit for my fanmade characters, NOT Tite Kubo's. 'Nuff said. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS! AND THE ITEMS THEY USE!

* * *

"Snap! Tobiume!" I cried, the sides of the blade elongating into three prongs, all three of them glowing with the swirling fire natured strength that roared through me. I was ready. I stepped backwards, my back hitting my childhood friend's, Hitsugaya.

"I'm ready now, Shiro-chan." The boy behind me snorted at the childhood nickname. He _hated_ it, especially since he'd been made into the Captain of the Tenth Squad.

"About time, Bed Wetter-Momo. Now let's see what we can do about these guys." He turned around to look at me over his shoulder, his turquoise eyes narrowed. I turned and nodded.

"Yes!" I answered, as he nodded back, smiling slightly.

It had been a while since we'd been in a situation like this one. I wasn't usually anywhere near him when things would start getting out of control. I was always with my Captain, Aizen. It had been a long time since I'd ever called Hitsugaya "Shiro-chan", let alone seen his face or heard his voice. We'd been apart for so long.

I closed my eyes, and turned around to watch his back as he covered mine, the hollows getting closer and closer, the Espada looming in the distance, pulling the strings from the shadows, and furthermore, the puppeteer behind this mess was none other than Captain Aizen, the traitorous Shinigami who had tried to frame my closest friend of his murder.

Of course at that time, I'd reacted as Aizen had wanted me to. I didn't know any better. I was stricken; shocked that such a man could have possibly been taken down, let alone by my closest and most precious friend. The Hitsugaya I knew would never do such a thing as to act against his comrades so violently. I knew his temper, but still. Even if angered, he wouldn't dare. Not unless I was in the middle of it all, as I had been.

All he'd been trying to do was protect me, and I'd tried to kill him. The guilt of pointing my Tobiume at my best friend still stung. The surprised look in his eyes still haunted me. It still hurt so deeply. I still couldn't believe I'd trusted a traitor over my best friend, and then tried to kill the person most precious to me. The fact that I was so stupid continued to drag me down.

I gulped. But it didn't matter now. My friend was alive, but in danger. I had to protect him, as he promised to protect me at the same time. We were friends, precious to each other. We'd grown up together, and gone through thick and thin as family. I smiled. He was the only family I had left. Therefore, I'd defend him with my life if necessary. That was my promise, my reason for living now.

I could feel his icy spirit energy rise behind me, echoing my fire, my polar opposite. He was getting serious. It's about time I was too. I glanced around, my brown eyes narrowed. There were five of them. Five huge, looming Hollows, with three Espada not far behind them. It looked hopeless. The Hollows had us surrounded, and knowing how recklessly he could act at times, it made it look even harder. If he went down, I'd be all alone. Kurosaki Ichigo wouldn't help me, or Kuchiki Rukia and her icily beautiful Sode no Shirayuki. If Hitsugaya went down, it was all on me.

"Don't worry." I flinched in surprise, and gulped. _How could he know what I was thinking about?_

"I'm not. I'm just a little frustrated. How are we going to beat this many Hollows and Espada, all on our own?" I asked, keeping my voice low. He sighed.

"You don't have much faith in me do you, Bed Wetter?" I shook my head.

"That's not-" A quiet laugh.

"It's alright. Just go where I tell you to, okay?" I nodded, and turned, smiling.

"Yes sir!" He smiled slightly. I smiled back. I would do anything for him, for my little brother, my little Shiro-chan. He knew that. He'd do the same for me, in a heartbeat.

"You got those two. I'll take the three over here. If I'm right, the Espada will come out after we take down the Hollows, to finish us off." I looked back at him, the fire that swirled around my blade beginning to hiss.

"Yeah but, isn't that obvious?" He gave me a look, one that said, "Duh". I could've face palmed at my stupidity.

"Sorry." I murmured, then turned back around, facing the two Hollows I'd been charged with, baring Tobiume at them as I narrowed my eyes.

"You ready?" I nodded, bringing Tobiume up to my right side, holding it with both hands, flames roaring up and down the length of the sword.

"Yeah." I replied, Hitsugaya drawing his Hyorinmaru as it roared, anxious to get going, as well as serve his master. I smiled. I could trust that dragon to take care of him.

"One more thing, Hinamori." I turned around, blinking my brown eyes in confusion.

"Eh?" He didn't face me.

"Don't die." I widened my eyes, then smiled. I wouldn't die, with him beside me.

"Same to you, Shiro-chan." I laughed slightly. His icy sword crackled.

"How many times am I going to have to correct you before it sticks?" He retorted, snorting a few times as he huffed in anger. I smirked.

"Just be careful, okay?" I answered teasingly, knowing he would anyway. He nodded, still angry.

"Yeah, yeah, you too." He replied, watching the three Hollows in front of him carefully.

I turned back to my two Hollows, and gripped the handle of my Tobiume tightly. The scars where the handle had bored into my skin when I had tried to attack Hitsugaya after I had gone crazy with rage from reading the letter from Aizen stung as I gripped my sword, my left eye closing in pain as I winced. Hitsugaya turned his head as I flinched, his eye wide.

"You-" I shook my head.

"No. Just watch yourself, okay? I'm alright." I replied, narrowing my eyes at the Hollows. He turned back around, nodding once.

"If you say so." He answered, watching the three Hollows that paced back and forth in front of the bobbing and weaving dragon head that kept its eyes firmly fixed upon them like a waiting hawk anxious for prey.

I narrowed my eyes watching mine as well, Tobiume blazing in my hands. The Hollow on the left, the one with the wide and open mouth threw its head back, its eyes narrowed as it glared at me, pieces of red particles flying toward its mouth. I narrowed my eyes, and planted my feet, the comforting presence of my friend vanishing as his back left mine, the roaring of Hyorinmaru the only sound I could hear besides the screeching of the Hollows he sliced.

I watched the red particles gather inside the Hollow in front of me's mouth, luminescent, and glowing brightly. It was charging up, whatever it was. It was charging up, and I was going to be right in the middle of it. As always. The red power twirled together into a huge sphere, as my fears came true, the sphere beginning to fly toward me as the Hollow shoved its face forward.

I watched the luminescent ball of strength fly toward me, my hands gripping the sword handle I was holding as tightly as possible, my palms spiking up with pain, which I struggled to ignore. I couldn't feel anything, as I faced the red light coming down upon me, the wind screeching in my ears. I closed my left eye, dropping onto my knees a little, as my hands continued to burn. I knew I had to move, I knew I had to jump, but it was too late for that. I was going to get hit, and be lost to him forever.

"Don't die."

I narrowed my eyes. I wouldn't die. Not like this. I wouldn't die at the hands of a little Hollow. I wouldn't die with him here beside me. I couldn't, because he was here. He would think badly of me then, he would think I was pathetic. His opinion mattered to me. I couldn't hurt him like that, not after I'd hurt him so badly already. Never again, would I cross my blade with my best friend. I was such a fool.

"Tobiume!" I swung my sword across the air, the fire at the base of it sliding up the length of the blade, gathering into a huge fireball at the tip of it, the sound of a hawk roaring filling the air as I flung the fireball toward the sphere of red light.

I watched as my fireball clashed with the red one flying toward it, the power I had just released shoving against the one that had clashed with it, the two spheres of strength colliding and fighting. I watched, my brown eyes wide. It wouldn't hold it off. I was too weak. I needed help. I lifted my fingers of my free hand, and focused my energy.

"Hado #31. Shakkaho!" I cried, lifting my left palm up to the back of my fireball, and fired a red ball similar to the one shoving against Tobiume's power. The sphere of power swallowed my Kido spell, the flames getting bigger and larger, splintering apart along with the Hollow's energy, therefore, deflecting it.

I watched the pieces of fire rain down through the air, falling to the ground beside me like crimson snow, the sparkles of red power from the Hollow's splintered attack swirling in the air around me, unhindered by the scarlet tears that fell from the sky. I lifted my head up, holding Tobiume cleanly on one side, flames dancing along the blade. First hurdle cleared.

The Hollow faced me evenly, fear flickering in its eyes as my zanpakuto hissed with fresh flames, the Hollows in front of me beginning to step backwards. I narrowed my brown eyes. It seemed as if my display of power had frightened them. That could be helpful, only, the extent of Tobiume's shikai was just that. Shooting fireballs.

I bit my bottom lip. I had to come up with something. And I had to come up with something fast. It wasn't like Hitsugaya could help me. He was busy with his own Hollows. I was all on my own. I bit my lip harder. I couldn't let fear get a hold of me. I had Tobiume. I had my zanpakuto to give me strength. I could do it.

My chocolate eyes flickered back and forth, scanning the Hollows carefully. I had a few options. And all of them involved risky moves and dangerous ideas. I could fling another fireball at them and flash step out of the way, and send another from my new vantage point in rapid succession, but the chances of me not paying attention to where I flash stepped to were too high.

I could do a few other things, but they all relied on my ability to get to Point B from Point A fast enough to dodge my own stream of attacks flawlessly, or get caught in it. I couldn't trust in myself like that. I lifted my head as a thought struck me. _But Hitsugaya could! _I smiled slightly. He believed in his abilities, in his zanpakuto. There was no doubt in my mind. I was going with my new plan.

All I had to do, was get the Hollows, all five of them in one place without getting myself or Hitsugaya hurt. There were several ways I could do this. I could use the classic, yet overused fear tactic, which I could clearly demonstrate on the two in front of me, yet probably not the other three. Hitsugaya was far scarier than I ever would be. Or I could use kido in such a way as to bind the five of them together.

I settled for option two. I was a master of kido, after all. It would be no problem for me to bind these five Hollows together. In fact, my fingers were already twitching. Tobiume's flames hissed in anticipation. I was ready for anything. I could do it. I was going to assist my best friend. I was going to help him using my own strength. Nothing was better than knowing that I would be protecting him myself, putting _my_ life on the line. I smiled. I was ready. I was fully alive.

I swung my Tobiume around my right hand, holding the sheath in my left as I smiled, ready for anything. I had to figure out a way to bind these Hollows together without getting harmed or harming Hitsugaya. I nodded once to myself. Easy enough.

"Snap! Tobiume!" I gripped my sword in both hands, and swept it across the air, the flames converging near the handle of the blade, then sliding upward until they broke free of the blade.

The twin sets of Hollow eyes widened in fear, as the fireball flew toward them, my fingers twitching as I struggled to think of a spell strong enough to bind the two together. This was a bit harder than I had originally thought. These Hollows were stronger than they looked, evident in the red sphere they had previously thrown at me. I wrenched my head up, narrowing my eyes. _Got it! _

"Bakudo #9. Horin!" I cried, holding my free hand up, an orange tendril of light surging out of my palm toward the Hollow on the left as it dodged the fireball I threw at it. The Hollow on the right watched the tendril circle the one on the left tighter and tighter, until it was on the ground, submissively facing me. I smiled. One down.

I turned and focused on the last one, gripping Tobiume's handle tighter, rosy light swirling from the blade, the jutted prongs on either side, the fire natured spirit energy that roared through me evident that Tobiume was just as certain that we could do it. The remaining Hollow on my side of the small glade roared in anger, and charged.

Flames roared along Tobiume's silvery metal blade, my hands gripping the handle tightly. The Hollow's eyes blazed in fury, as it ran toward me, the ground shaking as its feet hit the ground evenly. I didn't break. I was going to finish this. I gripped my sword in both hands one more time, the flames flaring up brightly. The pieces of fire that blew off of the blade danced beside my chocolate eyes, flashing through the narrowed irises like roaring comets.

"Tobiume!" I threw one, final fireball, the Hollow watching it with firmly fixed eyes, its legs coiled to spring. I lifted my free hand, and closed my eyes. I had to draw the Hollow closer to me.

If I was right, the Hollow's coiled legs would enable it to jump over the fireball, and come right at me. Despite the fact that I would have a huge Hollow on top of me three seconds afterward, it gave me approximately two seconds to conjure up the energy to be able to bind this Hollow to the first one, then focus my attention on the remaining three. Or however many were left. I gulped. It all came down to how quickly I could cast a kido and evade the bound Hollow.

I watched the fireball carefully, waiting for the Hollow to fly over it, my left hand lifted and ready, Tobiume glowing on my right. I heard a despaired roar, coming from the already bound Hollow, the one pinned to the ground by Horin, more than likely trying to warn the second one of my previously used combination.

Its warning was unheeded. The second Hollow sailed over the fireball, and leapt right into my trap. I smiled, my lips curling up slightly as I planted my feet. _One. _The Hollow flew toward me, it's mouth agape, its teeth dripping with venom. _Two_.

"Bakudo #9. Horin!" _Three_. The orange-yellow tendril flew out of my left palm, just as the Hollow was on top of me, it's breath running down my neck as it pinned me down.

The tendril wrapped itself around the Hollow, binding it to the ground as I slid out from under it, waving Tobiume through the air warily as it snarled and snapped at the dancing flares of fire, my smile bright. I lifted my left hand up in front of me, and waved my fingers toward the Hollows, the two shapes flying toward each other, connecting along the ground of the glade with a bone shattering slam. I sighed.

I walked toward the Hollows, holding Tobiume out to the orange tendrils carefully, the flames swirling up toward the top of the blade in anticipation. The Hollows' eyes glared daggers at me, as they roared, defeated and ashamed of themselves, as they should be. I narrowed my eyes, and dropped my head.

"Shoot forth, Tobiume!" The flames surged off of the blade, and leapt onto the tendrils, running down the silky smooth lines as if racing the wind, converging on one, single point. I had to move.

I jumped backwards, as the flames surged onward, flying toward the single converging point, heedless of the twisting and turning pathways that blocked its path. The flames got brighter, as they swallowed the shimmering pathways that they were running across; heading straight to the center, the heart of the twin binds. I was still too close. I had to get further away, or else I'd still get caught in it.

I turned, and started running, looking back at the brightening flames, as they engulfed the center of the two binds, exploding along with Hollows, the wind and shockwave hitting my back, sending me flying forward toward the three Hitsugaya was fighting. I quickly rebalanced myself, and gripped Tobiume in my hands, then sliced it across the air, the glint of fire flashing off the blade catching the three Hollows' attention, causing them to swerve their heads in my direction.

I narrowed my eyes, and brought my sword toward the front of me, baring the blade as I flew toward them, the roars of the flames echoing in my ears and dancing across my eyes. A flash of blue caught my eye, my irises wrenching toward it, my lips curling up into a smile. _You never cease to amaze me, Shiro-chan…_One down.

I gripped my sword even tighter, and brought it up over my head, slicing it down toward the Hollow roaring into my face. A tooth managed to scrap my toe, my eyes widening as I twirled, my foot pushing off of the tip of the Hollow's nose, a fireball flying off of Tobiume as I swung it through the air, the attack hitting the Hollow square in the jaw as I sliced it down the center of its head, pushing off of the remains. I sighed, and watched a blue crescent of ice slam into another Hollow's face, leaving one left after Hitsugaya finished it off.

I landed on the ground, swinging my zanpakuto back to my side as Hitsugaya landed beside me, particles of ice flying through the air around him, the pieces of fire from Tobiume dancing across the swirling wind, opposites. I turned to face my friend, and smiled.

"We have one left." I pointed out, smiling brightly. Hitsugaya snorted.

"I can see that. But after that, we've got two Espada to worry about." I nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. What's the plan of action? Do you want me to be the decoy? Distract the remaining Hollow for you to come up behind the Espada as they come out of hiding?" I asked, holding my left hand to my heart as Tobiume flared brighter. Hitsugaya didn't reply. He was probably thinking.

I bit my bottom lip, and turned to the remaining Hollow, preparing myself for the battle ahead. After we finished this Hollow, the Espada would come out to finish us off. They would come out in full force, ready to crash down on us. It wouldn't be easy to survive this battle. But we had no choice. We had no assistance, no help from the other Shinigami. How could we, when they were off fighting their own battles?

I watched the Hollow carefully, as Hitsugaya stepped up alongside me, his icy strength merging with my fiery energy, his zanpakuto hissing as fresh frozen dust blew off of it as the flames from Tobiume brushed across it. I turned my head toward him, expectant. His turquoise eyes opened slowly as he faced me, sighing softly.

"We'll go together." He didn't answer. Something was bothering him.

"Start running." I jerked my head back in surprise. _What?_

"But that would leave you-" He snorted.

"I'll keep them busy." I shook my head. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. I stood my ground, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm not leaving you to fight two Espada alone. That's crazy." I replied firmly, nodding once for emphasis. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed into tight, blazing slits.

"I'm only telling you once. Get out of here." I shook my head, the fire from my zanpakuto flashing across my chocolate eyes.

"And I'm only telling you once. I'm not leaving you." I replied stubbornly. He closed his eyes and sighed, shifting his zanpakuto in his hands.

"Fine. But if we start looking like we're going to lose, you get out of here as fast as you can, and go find Matsumoto." I blinked, and nodded once. That only left one thing.

"If I leave, what will happen to you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He snorted in reply, turning to the Hollow, falling silent. I sighed, and turned to the Hollow, biting my lip.

Why didn't he want me to stay and help him? If he was left alone to fend for himself, he would definitely die. He wasn't _that_ strong. Hitsugaya had his limits, whether he wanted to admit it or not. But it still confused me. What was he planning? Did he learn a new combination or something? Or while he was trying to think of a plan of attack, was he instead thinking about the probability of us surviving…

I shook my head. Couldn't think about that. Wouldn't think about it. I had my friend here beside me. I wouldn't die because I had him here. I wouldn't let him die, and he wouldn't let me go either. We were family, and we watched each other's backs. Yes. Dying wasn't on the agenda, and it never would be, because he was right here beside me.

I could feel the swirling icy power of Hyorinmaru weave through the air as the dragon head formed from the glittering ice particles, the hissing of wind through its teeth reflecting Hitsugaya's unbending will. I smiled. He wasn't going to die. I nodded once. He wasn't going to leave me, even after all I'd done. I had to believe in him.

"Alright." I answered, planting my feet, as my lips curled up. Hitsugaya's lip curled up in the shape of a smirk for a split second.

"Be careful, Hinamori." I nodded, fire gathering along the length of Tobiume as I held it out on my right side in both hands, preparing to toss another fireball to back him up.

"Let's go!" I swept my blade across the air, Hitsugaya vanishing from beside me in a flash as the fireball came loose from my sword, flying through the air toward the Hollow.

I didn't even see, or hear him. I couldn't even follow the movements of my best friend. He was on the left, then the right, then above, then below, then behind. He was everywhere all at once. I couldn't help but let my mouth drop open, and my eyes widen. _Just how far have you come, Shiro-chan?_

"Don't just stand there!" I whipped my head around, seeing flashes come surging out of the tree line on all sides, my hand gripping my sword as tightly as I possibly could. Death was upon us.

"Hinamori! Behind you!" I swung around, flames surging up and down Tobiume, my eyes narrowed, the Espada's eyes widening as my flaming sword came in contact with their lifted left arm, my sword easily cutting through it.

"AGH! THAT HURT, LITTLE BRAT!" The Espada screeched, as it jumped back and held its singed forearm tightly, snarling at me. I lifted Tobiume, holding it level in my right hand.

"Why are you here?" I asked civilly, the Espada looking back at me with an angered expression. She (Or at least I thought it was a she) snarled.

"Why should I tell you? You're the enemy, you wretched Shinigami!" I narrowed my eyes, ignoring the sounds of swords clashing above my head.

"Answer the question, or I won't hold back." I replied, looking her in the face, my sword lighting up with flames. She narrowed her eyes, and smirked, as she stood up, glowing bright sunset orange.

"How about…You die here, and I run free?" I widened my eyes as she grew, white lines and patterns swirling all over her body.

The white lines jutted out from her back like a cocoon, wrapping around her rib cage in something like a shield, as her limbs curled in on themselves, making her curl up on the ground as the white lines continued jutting out of her back, laying on top of themselves in layer upon layer, extending out from her body in what looked like wings. I watched helplessly, as she transformed into what looked like an orange and white dragon.

"Soar! Ryu!" I widened my eyes and stepped backwards, as she grew bigger and bigger, towering over me by at least two stories of a building.

She was huge, her wings about as long as a school bus. Her claws and hind legs scratched at the ground impatiently, anxious to kill. Her long, spiked tail whipped back and forth behind her, as she spat purple fire through her teeth, her eyes, her fathomless black eyes narrowed at me dangerously. She was ready to kill. She was bloodthirstily waiting for me to give up, and allow her to kill me.

I felt my feet quake in my shoes, as I watched her lift her feet and stomp them on the ground in front of me, her haunting voice laughing at my sudden fear. I was terrified. It didn't matter if I could stand and fight. I had to get out of here as fast as possible. I couldn't fight like this. I couldn't fight being as afraid as I was. It was like I was facing a huge Menos Grande again in Shinigami School. It was terrifying and impossible. I bit my lip. _I should've left when Hitsugaya had told me to...But now it's too late. _

Tobiume's fire died in my hands, the jutted prongs vanishing from the sides of the blade, as she reverted back to her sealed form, my left hand grabbing my sheath as I dropped my head, closing my eyes. I knew it was impossible. I knew there was no point in fighting. I knew I should just accept it and go quietly. I knew I had to give myself over to the death that awaited me…

"Hinamori! What the _hell_ are you doing? Don't you _dare_ give up!" I came back to myself, jerking my head upwards, and slowly turning around, my chocolate irises throbbing.

"…Hitsu…gaya…"

The icy power of my friend surrounded me, cradled me in its frozen grasp as I pulled my sword out of my sheath once more, his power guiding me. I couldn't die here. I lifted my eyes, my throbbing chocolate eyes, to meet his turquoise gaze. His irises screamed for me to move, to fight on, to not give up. He wanted me to live. Of course, he was my best friend. But deep inside his eyes, there was another reason glowing as bright as the sun that loomed overhead.

"Snap, Tobiume!" I cried, Tobiume lighting up with fire once more, as I leapt forward, gripping the sword tightly in both hands as I ran toward the dragon in front of me.

"Pathetic." Purple fire shot out of the dragon's mouth, flying toward me, my eyes widening as I stopped dead in my tracks, wrenching my head upward to see the giant cloud of purple block out the sun.

I narrowed my eyes as fear rose up in me, but I shoved it back down inside myself, as tears fell from my eyes, my hands gripping my sword as tightly as I could, the flames gathering along the length of the blade, and I swept it across the air again, the fireball flying toward the cloud of purple fire.

It was hopeless. My attack wasn't anywhere near strong enough to deflect it, and even if I used a kido spell to help it out, my fireball still wouldn't stand a chance. It was over. I was going to die, and I was going to fail him. I was going to fall, and leave him to cry bloody tears. My eyes watered with cascading waterfalls of tears, which fell down both sides of my face as the realization that I was leaving Hitsugaya hit me. I failed him.

"Hinamori! Look out!" Something hit me from the side, something cold, yet warm. Something gentle, yet firm, sweeping me off to the right in an effort to evade the shimmering violet flames that surged toward me.

"You fool…What did I tell you? Don't die…Hinamori…"

My eyes throbbed, as I turned my head, looking down at the shape that clung to me as we flew through the air, away from the purple fire. Silvery-white hair. Narrowed turquoise eyes. The whisper of icy energy brushing across my face. I let my eyes widen as I took all of these things, features, characteristics in, knowing who and what was holding me here, keeping me still, protecting me. I wouldn't die, not with him beside me.

"…Shiro…chan…Why…?" I asked, watching the narrowed eyes close and twitch, the hands that held onto me so gently gripping me harder, as he shook his head into my side, his body shaking.

"Don't be stupid." He replied, as we landed on the ground, my left ribs hitting the earth, Hitsugaya right beside me, his face buried in my right side. I looked down at him, and nudged him gently with my hand.

"Hey…They're still alive you know." I pointed out, the Espada and dragon snorting at the dodge. He lifted his face, and turned away, on his feet in an instant, his sword bared and ready.

"I know, Hinamori." I stood up alongside him, lifting Tobiume.

"We'll do this together, okay? I won't freeze up like that again. I promise." I replied, smiling at him. He turned toward me, his turquoise eyes gentle.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" He asked softly, giving me a gentle glance out of the corner of his eye. I nodded, furiously wiping at the tears that streamed down my face.

"Yes. I'm terrified. But I'll be alright, so long as I have you here with me." I answered, smiling gently. His lips curled up into a faint smile in response.

"Don't die." He repeated, turning back to the Espada and dragon. I nodded once, and turned back to the enemies, narrowing my eyes. The Espada laughed.

"That was fairly cute, I must admit." She complimented, laughing. The dragon roared.

"I thought it was hilarious, let alone downright freaking sweet!" Hitsugaya didn't move. I didn't move. They were mocking us. And we both knew it.

"Little girl, I'll fight you first. I wouldn't want Aizen-sama to dirty his hands with your unworthy blood." I jerked my head upward, the dragon roaring down at me.

I watched the venom drip from the teeth, the pieces of purple fire fly past my face, as the ethereal flames of Tobiume faded in the shadow of the Espada's. _Dirty…His hands…?_ I felt my heart throb in my chest. _He had been planning to kill me all along? Was what Hitsugaya said before back then true, back when I'd tried to kill him myself?_

My eyes closed, as I clamped my hands on both sides of my head, my heart throbbing in my chest. I was such a fool. I had been such a fool. I had hurt Hitsugaya a lot more than I had realized, asking him to save Captain Aizen like that. Although he didn't show it, he was still hurt. I could now feel the full extent of the pain I'd caused him, time and time again, a thousand times over. I'd been so heedless, I hadn't even thought for a second about how painful my words would be once I'd said them.

For all I cared, I'd deserved all of the pain I'd caused him, my best friend, all because of Captain Aizen, the fake side of my commander. I could feel the side of Tobiume's handle crushing against the side of my skull, but I didn't care. I deserved every ounce of pain I could get. I wanted to die at that moment. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me. I wanted to lift the burden from Hitsugaya's shoulders, the burden I'd forced him to carry all these years.

"Idiot! Don't let what they say get to you!" I lifted my hands from the sides of my head slightly, and widened my eyes.

"But I've-" I started, turning my head toward him, only to find his green-blue eyes firm and unbending. His pain was obvious, and yet he still was trying to hide it.

"I told you didn't I? Don't die." I nodded once, and blinked.

"I know but-"

"Don't die." He repeated firmly, turning back to the enemy without another glance in my direction.

I watched him with throbbing eyes, knowing the depth of his pain, the obvious hurt that he was struggling to hold back. He'd always tried to keep his composure, to let everything roll off of his back. But, my betrayal and burdens were weighing on his shoulders, tearing him down, keeping that sorrowful look in his eyes from disappearing. He hardly ever smiled, and if he did, it only lasted a fraction of a second, because then I'd hurl something else at him.

I was a horrible friend. I knew it deep down inside. I was a horrible friend to him, I was a horrible person deep down inside. He didn't deserve all of this pain I was throwing onto him. He was still just a kid. He was just a kid trailing after me, trying to protect me from the dangers and traps I seemed to always fall into. It didn't matter if I was a master at kido. It didn't matter that I had Tobiume to protect me. I failed both her and Hitsugaya everyday with my selfishness.

But how could I atone for my sins? How could I make it up to them for everything I'd done, for all of the pain I'd caused them? How could I mend the broken and shattered pieces that were the shards of his heart, the heart I'd carelessly taken advantage of so many times? How could I heal him, make him whole again? With my own bloody hands?

I was just as broken as he was, after all. We'd both lost so much. We hardly ever spoke or heard each other's voice. We've grown so distant. I knew that I wasn't perfect, but I wanted to be there for him as much as possible. I wanted to hold him, support him, and cradle him when he was hurt or scared. But I couldn't do that. He'd just shrug me off or retaliate out of discomfort.

I didn't belong with Hitsugaya. I didn't belong with anyone. It was my time to die, as Aizen soon would. He would be joining me, wherever I was bound to go. Until then, I'd walk alone, my footsteps echoing in my ears, being the only sound I could hear in my lonely existence as I walked further and further away from him, my little Shiro-chan. Each beat of my heart would grow sadder and fainter as I continued walking down that somber path.

The ice that slid into my faintly burning heart struggled desperately to comfort me, to soothe me. I knew it was him. His efforts were wasted on me. The achingly gentle frosty brush of shimmering frozen dust that slid across my cheeks sent my heartbeat into hibernation mode, as my eyes drifted closed, my breathing stopping. He was relaxing me. The tender pulses of spirit energy that radiated off of the still body beside me wound its way into my fragile bones, as he picked me back up again.

It felt like the ice was breathing for me, making my chest rise and fall, my heart beating in tune with the whisper of the soft breeze his trembling aura created. He was reassuring me. He was letting me know that I wasn't alone, that he forgave me, that he didn't care about the many sins I'd committed with my selfishness. He just wanted to be there for me, and for me to be there for him. We were friends.

I nodded my head once, and smiled, leaning on the frosty power that steadily held me upright. My heart's fire blazed in my chest, as I lifted Tobiume, the flames that danced along the blade humming softly. I had to live. I had to live for him. I had to make it back to him, his rarely seen smile, his gentle yet harsh eyes. I had to live for my little Shiro-chan.

"Had a good cry, little girl?" I wrenched my head toward the dragon, my eyes narrowed, my face twisting in sudden anger.

"Don't die."

His voice echoed in my mind, drifting sweetly in front of my eyes, as I stared the dragon down, the other Espada shifting beside the monster. Hitsugaya's eyes followed the Espada as he scrutinized her carefully, watching her every move like a hawk. Nothing got past those eyes. I gripped Tobiume tighter, and planted my feet, waiting for the dragon to attack. We stared each other down, our eyes locked together. My heart pounded in anticipation. My legs coiled to spring. She moved forward, her teeth dripping with venom.

"Snap, Tobiume!" I watched the flames roar up and down the blade as my entire body glowed a bright red.

Fire broke out into a circle around me along the ground as I looked up at the dragon, my black side pieces blowing around my face. I could feel my flames rise in anger, Tobiume's power surging through me, the spirit's battle cries ringing in my head as she rose to fight for me and Hitsugaya. I had something to protect. Something precious to me. I wouldn't let him die.

"Why so angry?" The dragon mocked, leaning her face down to be level with mine, snorting through giant nostrils. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm going to protect something I love. And I'm angry that you are threatening it." I answered as calmly as I could, Tobiume's cries subsiding to a dull roar. The dragon's eyes flickered over to Hitsugaya, who watched her carefully.

"Something?" She repeated, her eyes taking on an evil luster. I caught the hidden meaning in seconds.

"No! Don't!" I cried, as she lifted her right foot, and swung at Hitsugaya, her claws fully extended.

Time slowed down as I turned my head, and took a step forward, my feet sliding across the ground as I swung my sword across the air, a fireball flying toward her clawed foot. Hitsugaya saw my attack coming, his turquoise eyes widening as he noticed the foot, and within the span of one of my heartbeats, he was gone, safe, for the moment.

The dragon whirled her head toward me when the fireball slammed into her foot, her high pitched scream of a roar echoing in my ears as I wrenched my head up, my teeth gritted, my eyes narrowed, the pieces of splintered fire flying past my irises. I wasn't giving up. Not even if she ripped my limbs off. I would rather die than let her take Tobiume or Hitsugaya away from me.

"THAT HURT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She cried, her seared and burned foot flying toward me, Tobiume's flames flaring up brighter than before.

"Let's go!" I pulled my arms backward, my sword handle tight in my hands as I charged up another fireball to fling at her, my arms bent at the elbows.

"That trick isn't going to work with me again!" Purple fire flew out of her mouth, and I swept my zanpakuto across the air in front of me, the fireball coming loose from the tip and flying toward the purple fire, the sound of roaring hawks echoing through the air above Hyorinmaru's battle cries.

The fireball and fire smashed together in mid air, both forces splintering apart, our powers at a stalemate. The dragon that was the Espada snarled, and ducked down toward me, her mouth snapping shut when her face was a few inches away from my flaming sword, her eyes narrowing when she came close enough.

I swiped my blade across her nose, blood spurting out of the smoldering wound, her screams filling the air again, as she jerked her head backwards, her wings beating harshly, wind picking up swirling sand and carrying it toward me. My eyes widened. _She's trying to blind me? _I jumped up into the air, the whirling vortex of sand flying through the air under me, as the dragon recovered, lifting off and flying through the air toward me with a beat of her wings.

I lifted my Tobiume level in my hands as I flew through the air, the dragon's flaming red claws colliding with my raised defense, over and over, as I lifted and dropped Tobiume to block her blows, the flames from my sword deflecting the flames from her now purple claws. It was fire against fire. We were both at a stalemate, whether we liked it or not. But we both knew that one of us was going to die. It was one of those fights.

I ducked and dodged the swipes of her feet as I flew closer and closer to the trees, knowing that if I turned my back to run, I would be dead in a heartbeat. I had to find some way to defeat her. Some way that would get neither me, nor Hitsugaya hurt. I wouldn't be able to take it if Hitsugaya got hurt. If he died, it was all over.

I quickly glanced backwards out of the corner of my eye, seeing a tree coming up right behind me, and bracing myself for the impact as her claws shoved against my raised sword, as a pleasant and familiar hissing sounded in my ears, my lips curling up into a gentle smile. _You're always there for me, Shiro-chan._

I shoved her right foot off of my sword with a twist of my wrist, then bent my legs, landing on the snaking blue neck of the dragon that had flown out of Hitsugaya's sword at the start of the fight, the one he fought with when he was using his shikai. The Espada lunged forward, her neck poking out as I sat there, waiting on the shifting piece of ice. Hyorinmaru's head snaked around, hiding behind the tree, waiting for the Espada to come closer.

"DIE, LITTLE BRAT!" The dragon Espada cried, her mouth open wide, her fangs bared and shiny with poison. I smirked, and jumped up into the air, the Espada's fangs jabbing into the tree behind me, keeping her in place.

"Hitsugaya, now!" I cried, bending my arms as I brought Tobiume back, the flames gathering along the length of it as I prepared to toss another fireball.

"Hyorinmaru!"

The dragon head that had hidden itself behind the tree burst out of the leaves now, jabbing its fangs into the Espada's neck, showing no mercy as the blood poured out of the screaming Espada, her wings and draco-like features slowly fading away, sliding back inside of her normal human-like Espada body. The dragon head let go of her once it confirmed that she was, in fact defeated, the Espada that I had been fighting dropping the ground, dead or unconscious. I smiled and flew through the air, nodding once and blinking my eyes.

"We did it, Hitsugaya-kun!" A snort followed that, an unhappy one.

"Not quite yet. And quit calling me that!" I smirked as I flew through the air backwards, his voice sounding from behind me as we flew toward the remaining Espada.

"One more to go." He mumbled, as we landed on the ground, Tobiume blazing brightly as Hyorinmaru roared, the dragon's head bobbing and weaving in front of us, its fangs dripping with fresh blood. The remaining Espada narrowed her eyes and snarled, jumping toward us without a second thought.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU FOOLS!" Hitsugaya snorted, and leapt forward, with me on his heels, swinging my sword across the air as I flung another fireball toward her.

Hitsugaya took the lead, flash stepping through all of the sword strikes she sent his way, my footsteps echoing his as we wove in between each other's paths, Hyorinmaru and Tobiume's glows flashing across the air, trailing after us as we flew through her continuous stream of attacks relentlessly, the three of us exchanging blows, only Hitsugaya and I were allies, and the Espada was about to lose if she didn't do something.

Hitsugaya, the Espada and I flew backwards, sliding backwards across the ground, Tobiume tight in my right hand as I hunched over, the pieces of fire from the dancing flames melding with the particles of ice from Hyorinmaru, as we faced the Espada, panting slightly. We knew this was it. The final attack. This last attack or move would decide it all, whether Hitsugaya and I lost or won, and whether the Espada got off free or ended up in a world of hurt like her fallen friend.

"Snap, Tobiume!" I let the fire within my chest blaze, the flames on my sword echoing their battle cries as the roaring of hawks filled the air, echoing the soft, barely audible twinkling bells that joined in as Tobiume loaned me more of her strength to give my spiritual energy a boost.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya's zanpakuto froze completely, as tendrils of ice extended from the ground at his feet, multiple dragon heads joining that lone one he had started with, their power vibrating through the air.

"Ravage, Onikiri!" The Espada drew and bared a katana, a katana that glowed with an onyx-violet luster, the ragged humming noise that rose from it pealing into my ears like that voice of darkness itself, hideous and discerning as ropes of shimmering black and purple power circled the air around her.

The three of us were ready for the final round. We wanted to end this, here and now, once and for all. I tensed up, my sword drawing remnants of my previously thrown fireballs toward it, the tendrils of flame wrapping around my sword where the rest of the fireball was gathering, the black side pieces of hair that hung down by my face rippling in the wind. Hitsugaya's eyes didn't move, didn't flicker. The Espada kept her gaze level, watching him and me with interest.

"Time to finish this." The Espada muttered, shifting, holding her blade level in her hand. Hitsugaya nodded once.

"I was just thinking the same thing." He replied emotionlessly, gripping his sword tighter. Time passed, minutes, seconds, hours, heartbeats. Until finally, all of our power rose up against each other.

I swung my Tobiume across the air as Hitsugaya sent the dragon heads forward, fire and ice working alongside each other, two opposing forces working together seamlessly and flawlessly. The Espada sliced downwards with her sword, the ropes of darkness flying toward Hitsugaya and I threateningly, hissing sinisterly. I lifted Tobiume, preparing another fireball, in case her ropes of blackness got past Hitsugaya's ice dragons.

The dragon heads and darkness slammed together, my fireball flying past her guard, the Espada's eyes widening as the fireball slammed into her raised katana and chest, sending her flying backwards toward the trees behind her. I flash stepped up into the air, and lifted Tobiume up over my head, the fireball flying up to the tip of the sword, as I began to slice it downward, the fireball flying off of the point of the blade with the sharp cry of hawks and singing bells.

The fireball flew toward the winded Espada, blazing as it tore through the air, while Hitsugaya held off the darkness that struggled to free itself from the stalemate it had entangled itself into. I kept the fireballs coming, my narrowed eyes burning with the fire that thundered through my veins which I knew to be Tobiume. It took me a few seconds to realize I was spinning like a top, fireballs flying off of the tip of my sword as I continued spinning.

The ground lit up with red fire underneath me, as the trees burst into flame as the fire ripped through the forest at frightening speeds, which I knew to be the Espada being flung back by the force of my fireballs, which meant I was hitting my target. _I have something I have to protect…_I shoved every last bit of my own strength into one last fireball, narrowing my chocolate eyes as I brought my sword around, the blade cutting through the air as the fireball shot toward the bombarded Espada like a comet. _You have to live! _

I watched the fireball shoot toward its target out of the corner of my eye, my right foot sliding across the ground as I slid to stop, pieces of flame pulsing off of my body once before splintering apart. I panted, watching the huge explosion explode from above the treetops, rock, dust, and flame bursting up into the air.

I dropped to the ground, my fall only taking three seconds as I landed beside Hitsugaya, who watched the explosion with wide eyes. I had gotten stronger too. Stronger than I had realized. I lifted my Tobiume, and held it in my hands, staring at the smoking blade. _What was that, that burst of strength?_ I didn't know where it came from. I didn't know I had had that much left at that moment. I could hear Tobiume laughing gently in my mind as the tinkling of bells pealed in my ears, a result of the spirit's happiness. I smiled, and turned, looking over at Hitsugaya, who turned his face to me slowly, smiling slightly.

"Well, what'd you think?" I asked cheerfully, putting my hands on my hips and leaning forward playfully. Hitsugaya smirked, and closed his eyes.

"Not too bad, I guess." I sighed, smiling hopelessly. Nothing ever awed him. He was always calm and quiet.

"I guess I've still got a long way to go before I catch up to you, then?" I asked, as Tobiume's prongs vanished, going back into her sealed form, just an average katana. I sheathed my sword as Hitsugaya did the same, shaking his head as he smiled.

"You'll never catch up, Bed Wetter-Momo." He answered, giving me a narrow eyed look. I dropped my head in disappointment. It was always like this. Nothing had changed.

"Shiro-chan? Can I ask you something?" I started, stepping up alongside him. He didn't turn, he just blinked his turquoise eyes.

"What is it? Bed Wetter-Momo?" He mocked, making me flinch. I bit my bottom lip.

"What would I have to do in order to-" Our heads swung to the trees at the spike of spiritual pressure. Hitsugaya's drawn sword stopped me from moving forward.

"Let me handle this now. You've done enough." I drew my katana, and held it at my right side, staring straight ahead.

"Snap, Tobiume." I murmured, the prongs appearing again, as the spirit rose inside me, clapping her hands, the jingling bells sounding in my ears. Hitsugaya swung his head toward me, his eyes furious.

"What did I tell you? Let me handle it, Hinamori!" I shook my head, and gently pushed his arm away. I had to protect him. This time, I would protect him. If I had to die, then so be it. _You have to live! _

"You…Fools…You think you've beaten me…? Shinigami scum? Ha! I will not die! I will not squander my sister's memory! I will kill you both!" The Espada appeared out of the trees, staggering toward us, her clothes barely hanging onto her body, since they were burned off.

Her skin was seared, laced with the marks of the flames I had fired at her, over and over again. She bore the scratches of the rocks that had risen from the ground when she'd made impact with the trees and earth about a mile away. She'd run pretty fast to get over here using a half dead body like she was. Hitsugaya slid in front of me, blocking my path before I ever made a move.

"You, little girl. You're up first." I gripped Tobiume tightly in my right hand, preparing to shove past Hitsugaya if I had to. I had to protect him. He swung his head around, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't be an idiot! You know you're not strong enough to fight her on your own! Stay back and let me handle it!" He ordered, his eyes wild. I widened my irises. He was serious. He wasn't kidding. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine, Shiro-" He narrowed his eyes into tighter turquoise slits at the start of my nickname for him, anger flooding into his irises as I stared back.

"Get. Out. Of. Here. Now. Hinamori." He answered, his voice a low snarl. I shook my head again.

"I won't leave you alone!" I answered, holding Tobiume tightly. He gritted his teeth, and grabbed the hand holding Tobiume tightly.

"I don't care. Just get out of here!" He replied, lifting his eyes to mine, the look of fierceness and determination in them making my heart tremble.

"Shiro-chan…" He didn't even bat an eye at his nickname this time. I lowered my arm, still holding Tobiume. I hadn't given up yet. I was going to protect him.

"Let me do this, please." I murmured. He shook his head immediately.

"There's no way I'd let you do it on your own!" He answered, shaking his head again.

"But Hitsugaya-" I started, taking a step toward him, holding my left hand to my heart. He widened his eyes for a split second, then shook his head again.

"No. And that's it. I'm not talking about this anymore." He interrupted, turning around, and jumping forward to fight, vanishing in the blink of an eye.

I stared after the bright flashes which I knew came from swords clashing high above my head, as the wind from his parting ruffled my hair, the sting of his hand leaving mine burning. I watched helplessly, as ice collided with darkness over and over, neither side gaining the upper hand or holding ground either. It was a draw up there, the two of them were at a stalemate.

The hand that was holding Tobiume shook and trembled. I had to help him. I had to protect him. I held my left hand to my heart even tighter, gritting my teeth. But he'd told me to stay back, to let him handle it. I knew he didn't want me to be in harm's way, but I couldn't let him fight an Espada all by himself. He wasn't strong enough, and even worse, he was exhausted from his last fight with her. I had to do something. I had to fight alongside him.

I lifted Tobiume, the fire that lit up along the blade swirling from the sword, as I looked up at the clashing opponents. I bit my bottom lip hard, lowering my left hand as I bent my legs, taking off. I knew I was going against what he expressly told me, but I couldn't let him do it alone. If he fought her alone he would get hurt. He would die, in the state he was in right now, he would die in no time. And I couldn't stand aside and watch him die when I could've done something about it. I wouldn't be able to take it.

"Tobiume!" I swung my sword across the air, a ball of my pink spiritual energy flying from the tip, deflecting an attack that would've hurt Hitsugaya. When the attacks and dust subsided, his head swung toward me, angrier than before.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He cried, his face twisted in fury. All to protect me. I shook my head, and smiled slightly.

"I don't care." I replied, sliding in front of him, holding Tobiume in my hands. He widened his eyes, getting up onto his knees.

"This time, I'll protect _you_." I continued, smiling brightly, although the Espada had created dark ropes again, the twining tendrils of darkness snaking around her, sliding off of each other. I charged up another fireball, putting even more of my spiritual energy into it. Hitsugaya looked up at me, eyes throbbing.

"…Hina…mori…"

I smiled, as I pulled my arms back, holding my sword like a baseball bat, as I watched the darkness weave together into one simultaneous beam, like Rukia's Hakuren. I didn't break. This was going to be hard to deflect, but, I knew I had to try. I had to do it for Hitsugaya, who was trembling out of exhaustion behind me. If I dodged, or moved the slightest inch, he'd get caught in the blast. I couldn't let that happen.

"Hinamori! Move!" He cried as the black-purple beam flew at us, tearing up the sky as it shot forward like a rocket. I shook my head, preparing to swing my sword forward.

"You needn't worry. I will protect you even if it costs me my life." I answered, swinging Tobiume across the air, the fireball flying toward the darkness, smashing into it, and shoving it backwards.

Hitsugaya and I watched in silence as my fireball shoved the blast backwards, the Espada's eyes widening as it came closer and closer to her, death on her heels. But then something changed. Her lip curled up, and suddenly, her attack got stronger, as it swallowed my fireball in a second, then charged straight for Hitsugaya and I.

"MOVE! HINAMORI, YOU HAVE TO MOVE!" I ignored him, lifting my arms and holding them all the way out, in an effort to shield him. I was atoning for my sins, I was making up for hurting him. I was protecting him.

"I refuse, Shiro-chan. I won't move." Tobiume glowed in my right hand as I held it across my body, the flames glowing brightly as the darkness came closer, not stopping, or slowing. The end was upon me.

"MOVE! YOU IDIOT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I closed my eyes, shrinking up, bracing myself for the impact, for the life to fly out of my chest, for my last breath to fly out of my mouth. I was waiting for it all.

"BANKAI!"

The rustling of ice. The beating of wings. The tight grip around me. The weak head that dropped to my shoulder. The shivering embrace of cold, of frosty cold overtook me. I opened my eyes slowly, and widened my eyes, looking down. Hitsugaya, little Shiro-chan, he was looking back at me, his glowing turquoise eyes now dull, and lifeless, his face protected on both sides by pieces of ice, his hands now baring claws, claws that clung to me limply, but the tightness of their grasp still lingered.

His wings, the wings were wrapped around the two of us tightly, forming a frozen shield. I widened my throbbing irises in realization of what he'd done. He'd thrown himself into the path of the attack, and got himself severely injured, all for my sake, all to save me. I stared back at him, his green-blue eyes, once vibrant, now losing the light that once blazed in them faster than my frantic heartbeats.

"…Daiguren…Hyorinmaru…" His eyes drifted shut, his entire body leaning on mine, as his wings shattered, the ice that had protected him breaking off and falling to the ground, leaving him open to attacks. I looked over his shoulder, and gasped.

His back, it was smoldering, bruised, red, bleeding. He was severely injured. As in, if I didn't get him to the medics or to Orihime or someone who could heal him, we were in trouble. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as his grip loosened, his hands falling to his sides as he gave up staying conscious. I had no way of beating this Espada now. I would be on my own, and I'd have to protect him, _and_ fight at the same time, as well as keep myself alive. It was all over. The Espada laughed, cackling and howling in amusement.

"One down! One to go, Ryu! I'll avenge you right here, right now! HA!" Another blast like the last one.

Another blast like the last one flew toward us. Toward Hitsugaya's back to be exact. I turned around, holding onto him tightly, my trembling spine facing the blast this time, Tobiume tight in my now bleeding right hand. I screwed my eyes shut tight, and braced myself for the pain that would surely come this time as I buried my face into Hitsugaya's silvery white hair, held him close to me.

Despite the severity of his wound, he hadn't died yet. I thanked my lucky stars that he hadn't. It was a miracle. I still had him with me, in my final moments. I smiled against the side of his head gently, the wind blowing dust and pieces of shattered ice into my face, only prompting me to seek refuge in the silvery cloud that cradled the sides of my face tenderly. _Hitsugaya, you have to live…I will protect you…Even if it costs me my life…_

"Hitsugaya, I-"

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

I opened my eyes, watching the white beam of ice and black-red burst of power shoot past my head to deflect the incoming blast of black-purple darkness. I clutched Hitsugaya closer to me, lifting my head from its soft cocoon, watching two shapes, the shapes I'd prayed for earlier come into view, a white ribbon giving the first's identity away.

"Kuchiki Rukia-san!" I exclaimed, as the raven haired girl turned and nodded, her purple eyes falling onto Hitsugaya's unconscious shape.

"Is he alright?" She asked, as the second, Kurosaki Ichigo, glanced backwards at the same time, his brown eyes narrowing tightly. I nodded to Rukia, and looked down at Hitsugaya.

"He's still breathing, but he's got a serious injury. Is Orihime around?" I asked, Rukia and I's eyes locking. She shook her head.

"No, she's not. She's at the hospital, helping out the medics. Ichigo and I came out here when we noticed that you two weren't back yet." Rukia started, checking Hitsugaya over for any other wounds. Ichigo gripping his Zangetsu tighter, the black blade glowing brightly.

"And thank god we did. We came just in time. Alright, why don't you take e-eh-eh-little…_Toshiro_ back to the hospital while Rukia and I handle things here?" I looked up at Ichigo, tears beginning to fall down the sides of my face.

"But-" He turned around, and flashed me a smile, and gentle one.

"Don't worry. Just take care of Toshiro, okay? Rukia and I'll catch up with you later." I gritted my teeth, hesitating as I stood up, and put Hitsugaya on my back, Rukia helping me out.

"Don't worry, Hinamori-san. Ichigo and I'll be back soon." She added, lifting her luminous white blade, Sode no Shirayuki. I gripped onto Tobiume and Hyorinmaru in one hand tightly, and nodded, wiping my tears away.

"Alright. But please, come back, alright?" I asked, Rukia nodding. Ichigo laughed once.

"You can count on it eh-ehh- um…Who are you again?"


	2. Bound by Fire

**Author's Note**: To all of those who reviewed the first chapter, thank you very, very much. I knwo there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter too, but please, please ignore them. I made it another long one, so, I hope you all can overlook them and enjoy the chapter. This is the second chapter in this three-shot, meaning, I've only got one more. I'm working on the last chapter right now in my notebook, although my Creative Writing class isn't making this any easier. I wanted to write the next chapter in class today, but my teacher wouldn't let me. Or rather, _I_ wouldn't let myself write fanfiction because I'd have to share it with the class. And let's just say the people I know don't really like Bleach. Anyway, I originally wasn't going to have Hitsugaya wake up this chapter, but since I wanted to have Orihime talk to Hinamori, I decided I would have him wake up anyway. I know people are _still_ out of character. And for that, I'm sorry. This is my first Bleach fanfic, so, I hope that explains all of the mistakes. Anyway, note's long enough. Enjoy! xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, Toshiro Hitsugaya (I still wish...), Momo Hinamori, HitsuHina, or any other characters mentioned in this chapter. Basically, I do not own anything. I OWN NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!

* * *

"Please, Orihime-san, heal him. I'm begging you." Orihime blinked her soft amber eyes as she walked around me, my head turning to watch her as she checked Hitsugaya's wound over, her fingers gently pressing on it.

"He's hurt badly…Toshiro-kun…" She answered, her voice soft. I bit my bottom lip, knowing there was a chance that she wouldn't be able to fully heal him. I tensed up, bracing myself for it.

"If you can't…I'll do the best I can with my kido…" I replied, closing my eyes, my hands shaking, Tobiume's bells silent in my ears. She was waiting for the answer too. Orihime smiled.

"Don't worry, Hinamori-san. I'll be able to heal him! But I'd be grateful if you helped me, though." She answered brightly, her eyes glowing, my smile echoing hers.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I cried, unable to hug her, but if I could, I would've in a heartbeat. She smiled, and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the hospital firmly.

"C'mon, follow me. It's warmer inside, and there's space in there." I nodded, and started running, Orihime shoving the doors open, as she pulled me down the hallway to the left, shoving past shinigami both healthy and wounded.

"Excuse me, Toshiro-kun is wounded!" She called, as I followed her, gripping onto the still body on my back as tightly as I could.

It was all my fault he was like this. It was all my fault he was dying. It was all my fault he was wounded as severely as he was. If I had obeyed his orders, left when he'd told me to, then he wouldn't have had to stop that attack the way he did and hurt himself in my place. I lifted my right hand, and gently grabbed his, holding Tobiume in my free fingers, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes as I continued running.

"Hitsugaya-kun…I'm sorry…" I murmured, as Orihime continued towing me forward, her long orange hair flying out behind her as she kept going, not stopping.

Two boys stepped out of a room on the left when they felt Orihime's presence, the tall and lean boy I knew to be Uryu-kun shoved his glasses back up his face and leaned forward in shock. The other one, the tall and stocky Sado-kun, took a step forward as Orihime's eyes locked with theirs, my black hair blowing around my face, my eyes leaking those previously trapped tears. It was important.

"Inoue-chan!" Uryu called, taking a step forward as she blew past them, tugging me close behind. A gasp echoed that, when they caught sight of Hitsugaya's wound, and they took a step forward, running after us.

"Down this way, there's an empty room we can put him in." She pointed out, lifting her index finger as she turned her head, smiling. I nodded gratefully, my legs beginning to sing from the pain.

"Thank you, Orihime-san." I answered, dipping my head respectfully. She shook her head once, her hair clips that held her bangs out of her face beginning to glow.

"It's alright! I can't stand when people I care about are hurt, like Toshiro-kun." She answered, grabbing onto a door knob and pulling the door open, letting go of my hand as she headed to the medical supplies in the corner of the room, tying her hair up.

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't need medical supplies, but I have to clean the wound off first. Can you help me with that, Hinamori-san?" She asked, turning to me as I laid Hitsugaya down flat on his stomach, peeling off his sword case gently, and sliding Hyorinmaru into it, sheathing Tobiume afterwards. I nodded, looking up.

"Of course. Tell me what I have to do!" I answered.

Orihime pulled up and chair and sat me down on it, before pulling up her own, grabbing the washcloths and cleaning solution off the shelf beside us, and pouring some of the solution onto one of the wash cloths, and handed it to me soundlessly. I nodded, and turned to Hitsugaya's wound, and started gently rubbing the blood off of his seared and burned flesh, being careful not to cause him too much pain, keeping my touch light and gentle.

"Why don't you stay up near his face, so that if he opens his eyes, he'll have a calming figure to cling to? Sometimes, it's good to have a friend here during the recovery process, especially in the beginning. Because if you're there, you'll feel so much better when they open their eyes and look at you." She murmured peacefully, smiling as she set about cleaning off the worst of the wound, as I continued working.

"You've done this before?" I asked, glancing over at her sympathetically. She closed her eyes, smiling gently.

"Yes. I've done this before. With Kurosaki-kun." I widened my eyes for a split second, then turned back to work, the layer of blood slowly but surely disappearing.

"And you've felt that feeling of relief before then?" I asked, my hands stinging as the solution seeped into my palms through the red marks from gripping my sword so tightly. She turned and looked at me, her smile so gentle, I could feel my heart stopping in my chest.

"Every time. I remember blaming myself for his injuries, thinking that if I'd of done things differently, that if I'd of been faster, or stronger, then he wouldn't of died. I hated myself then…I couldn't bear seeing him hurt, dead. I know all too well…I know all too well what you're going through right now." I felt my irises begin to throb, as I lightly ran the wash cloth over his wound again, all traces of blood gone, but his open skin still singed and burnt.

I turned my head, my eyes falling on the pained and hurting face that I longed to see smile again, the same face that I'd tried to kill before, when I'd gone mad with rage at Aizen's death. I couldn't help but let my tears go, as I looked upon him helplessly, knowing that there was nothing I could do, but leave his life in Orihime's hands. The only thing I could do now was pray that she could save him.

I lifted the wash cloth away from his back, as Orihime held her hands over it, her hair clips glowing brightly as her hands flashed a bright orange, a huge dome of orange enclosing Hitsugaya in radiant light, sparkles floating upward from the bed he laid on, other sparkles gathering along his burned and seared flesh, pulling it back together.

"I'll take my leave, if it would help you concentrate, Orihime-san." I offered, starting to stand up. She swung her head toward me, and shook her head.

"No, please stay. He'll open his eyes in about ten minutes. Please, wait here for that. I could use some company." She pleaded, her amber eyes desperate. My irises throbbed, as I looked back at her, realizing how she felt.

She was always alone whenever she healed people. Everyone would always leave the room, or go off to settle the fights the wounded person had failed to finish or she'd find a wounded person while she walked off alone. She didn't like being all alone while she worked. I knew the feeling. I knew the feeling of being alone. I knew it all too well.

When Aizen had died, or turned traitor, I'd had to take care of all of the divisions work, although Hitsugaya had helped me out, but it still wasn't enough. There was still so much I'd had to do on my own, still so much I had to take care of, still so much I'd had to deal with that required a member of the division's supervision. There were some things that Hitsugaya could not do. And there had been a lot.

Looking into her eyes, I could feel her pain, the sadness of being alone. She didn't like it. She didn't like feeling alone, lost without something to keep her company, to hold her to the Earth, to keep her from becoming lost in thought, thinking about how if she'd done things differently. I could empathize with her on the same level. I nodded, and smiled, sitting back down on my stool, watching the desperate light in her eyes shift into a comforted fire. She turned to me, smiling gratefully.

"Thank you, Hinamori-san." She murmured, as the healing glow around her hands grew brighter, the wound on Hitsugaya's back slowly disappearing. I smiled.

"It's fine, Orihime-san. I don't like being alone either." I answered, watching over Hitsugaya as she healed him carefully, smiling as she continued.

I glanced back at him, the peaceful look on his face, and smiled gently. He was going to be okay. He was going to be alright, and that's all that mattered. Now all I had to do was wait. Wait for him to wake up. I had a feeling it was going to be a lot longer than ten minutes. He'd more than likely only be awake for about one or two minutes, then he'd be sleeping soundly for the next few days. That meant that I had to gather the people closest to him now, so that they knew that he was alright.

I turned my head to Orihime, silently asking if I could go and gather everyone. She tilted her head to the side, and smiled, nodding once. I let my lips curl up gratefully, and I rose from my stool, taking off toward the door. Orihime jumped suddenly, and swung her head around.

"Come back in five minutes, okay? Hinamori-san?" I glanced back into the room, and nodded.

"Of course. Be right back." I answered, and started running down the hallway, heading to the lobby where everyone was gathered, talking amongst themselves. I smiled brightly, and surged forward, breaking through the darkness of the hallway.

"Hey! Everyone! Hitsugaya-kun's gonna be alright!" I cried, everyone's heads turning to look at me, smiles breaking out.

I slid to a stop, and as quickly as I could, I spilled everything that had happened, from getting cornered, to the end when Rukia and Ichigo had come to save us. The listeners gasped at various sections, Rangkiu's eyes widening when I told them of my sudden burst of strength, and her eyes widened even wider when I explained how he'd saved me.

"Are you serious? You two were fighting five Hollows and two Espada, _alone_?" Rangiku asked, leaning toward me. I nodded, and bit my bottom lip.

"Yeah, we got cornered together, and then it all went out of control from there. I didn't…I didn't do what he told me to do, and he got hurt as a result…" I started to cry, hugging my arms around myself as tears began to fall. Rangiku leaned forward and put her hand on my shoulder gently.

"It's not your fault, Hinamori. If he did what you say he did, then it's not your fault." I shook my head, sobbing as silently as I possibly could, tears flying all over the place.

"But if I'd of done everything he told me to, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place!" I exclaimed, as Rangiku gently rubbed my shoulder. A few of the listeners of my story sighed, one of them stepping up.

"Hinamori-chan, Inoue-chan was asking for you. She said that your five minutes are up." I turned around, tears falling down the sides of my face as I widened my eyes.

"Uryu-kun…" My voice trailed off, as Rangiku lifted her hand from my shoulder, leaning toward me.

"He'd want you to be there, just to see that you're safe." She murmured, giving me a nudge toward Uryu-kun. I turned and looked at her, my eyes wide.

"Don't you want to see him wake up?" I asked, blinking a few times. She shook her head.

"Not yet. I still have to find a new hiding place for all of my sake!" She answered, cheerfully. I smiled, and laughed slightly, Uryu-kun grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hallway.

I turned and faced forward, following behind him, running faster than him as we got closer to the room. I wanted to feel that feeling of relief that Orihime spoke of. I wanted to feel happy that I hadn't let him down. I wanted to feel the surge of happiness bring warmth into my chest where my heart should be beating. I wanted to feel the same thing. I wanted to see him wake up, safe and sound. Uryu-kun pulled into the room where Orihime had been working, Sado-kun turning and looking over at us.

"She said any second now. She's done healing him. He should be alright now." He explained, Orihime panting alongside him. She must've put her heart and soul into healing him. I walked over to the stool I'd abandoned five minutes ago, and sat down on it, watching him carefully.

"Thank you, Orihime-san." I murmured, Orihime turning and looking at me, waving her hand.

"It's really no problem at all!" She answered, sputtering slightly. I smiled, and tilted my head slightly.

"Thank-" A sound startled me, and I turned at the sudden grip on my hand, the hand I'd unconsciously laid on something warm and soft. My face began flushing. _Oh crap. I'm in for it now…_

"Why were you patting my head, Bed Wetter?" I looked down at the angry turquoise eyes that stared back at me, his face expectant. I widened my glistening eyes, smiling ever so slightly, and leaned forward, Hitsugaya staring up at me, his face indignant.

"What are you staring at me for, Hinamori?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

I bit back a sob, and threw my head down on top of his, and held him as tightly as I could, leaking snot and tears as I began crying. My hands held his cheeks firmly, as I sobbed into his silvery hair, his body flinching in surprise. He didn't expect this. He didn't expect my reaction.

"You're alive, you're alive!" I sobbed, holding onto him as tightly as I possibly could.

I could feel warmth swelling up into my heart, as relief flooded through me on tiny wings, flying through my veins, Tobiume's bells singing in happiness as her strength flowed through me, my heart's fire beginning to blaze. _Orihime was right. This feels amazing._ It felt good to be there when he woke up, when he opened his eyes after being wounded so deeply. I didn't have to keep blaming myself. It was all over now. He was safe, alive, in my arms, and nothing else mattered.

I heard his breath catch, as he turned and looked at me, looked at the tears that flowed down my face as I cried, everyone in the room either smiling, blushing, or looking away for fear of crying themselves. The only thing I could think about, was that he was alive, and safe. I'd been so worried that he'd die, that he wouldn't live. That because of me, he'd be too injured for Orihime to heal him. But it was all over now.

"Is he alive? Toshiro, are you-OW! What the _hell_ are you doing Rukia?" I heard Hitsugaya snort, as I continued sobbing. Said girl sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Keep quiet. Don't ask so many questions, he just woke up, after all." Ichigo huffed in response, and fell silent, just looking on.

Hitsugaya shifted, his hands grabbing onto my rib cage as he awkwardly hugged me back, watching the tears roll down the sides of my face out of the corner of his eye, his irises soft. I struggled to find words, to form sentences, even in my head, but I couldn't explain what I was feeling at that moment, I was just so happy that he was alive, and safe. And there were no words that could describe that.

"Kurosaki, did you save her?" Ichigo nodded once, Rukia smiling as she held her hands in front of her, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah. We came just in time. Rukia and I, I mean." Hitsugaya turned to Rukia, and nodded to her.

"Thank you, Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia bowed respectfully, dipping her head.

"It's no trouble at all, Hitsugaya-taicho. I'm just relieved you're alright." She replied, taking a few steps toward us, smiling gently.

I felt his fingers run lightly across my back, as he pulled back a little bit, smiling at me softly between my two hands, those turquoise eyes glowing tenderly. This was the softest and gentlest I'd ever seen him. He normally wouldn't let anyone touch him, and yet, my hands were still cradling his face firmly. My irises throbbed as he looked back at me, the twin lines of tears cascading over my cheeks, showing no intention of stopping.

"You're…Alive…" I murmured, knowing there was something else I should say instead of what I'd just did, but it didn't jump to mind. He nodded.

"I'm alive. Did you heal me?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. I shook my head, and turned to Orihime, who blushed and ducked her head. Hitsugaya dipped his head to her.

"Thank you, Inoue Orihime. I'm grateful." Her face flushed completely red out of embarrassment, as she slid backwards on her stool, waving her hand faster than before.

"Oh-No I-I-It's fine, r-r-r-really! N-n-n-no trouble at all!" She stuttered, Rukia and I laughing slightly. Hitsugaya snorted, his lip curled up in a slight smirk, Ichigo smiling at Orihime. I let go of his face slowly, and turned to Ichigo and Rukia, his hands still holding me.

"Did you beat her?" I asked quietly, shyly. Rukia nodded, and put her hand on mine, the one that was resting on my thigh, not the other one that still lingered on Hitsugaya's cheek.

"Yeah, and her friend too. There was another hiding in the woods. But Ichigo took care of her." She replied, smiling gently. Ichigo took a few steps forward, and nodded.

"You're safe now, Hinamori, Toshiro." Hitsugaya's eyes closed angrily, his eyebrows twitching.

"That's Hitsugaya-_taicho_ to _you_, Kurosaki! Not _Toshiro_!" He muttered loudly, peeling my hand off of his cheek and leaning past me, his eyes narrowed at Ichigo, who jumped slightly.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. It's not like I was calling you "Tiny" or "Little" or anything like that." Ichigo muttered, which only upset Hitsugaya even more.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING TINY?" Hitsugaya demanded, rising from the bed, only to stagger and drop to his knees. I knelt down next to him, my hands on his shoulders.

"You shouldn't move so fast, Shiro-chan. Just take it easy for a while, alright? You must be exhausted." I soothed, helping him stand up, and holding him against me lightly. He looked over at me, his eyes narrowed.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you too…" He muttered as he laid down on his back, flinching slightly. I patted my right hand on his forehead gently, and smiled at his narrowed turquoise eyes.

"Don't pat my head!" He exclaimed angrily, swatting my hand off of his forehead like it was a bug. I couldn't help but hold my left hand in front of my mouth and laugh, the salt streaks from my tears becoming wet again. He looked up at me, and snorted.

"Would you stop crying? Seriously, I'm not dead yet." He muttered, laying his head back down, and sighing. Rukia and Ichigo turned and faced each other.

"But there's another thing that you two should know." Rukia pointed out, Hitsugaya's eyes flashing to hers, as I turned my head to her.

"What is it, Rukia-san?" I asked, who turned and faced me, her purple eyes downcast.

"The third one…She said that Aizen was coming to finish us all off fairly soon. And she said that he'd be going to Karakura town." Ichigo's hand tightened into a fist. Hitsugaya's eyes widened, and he sat up, preparing to stand up.

"It's time I got out of bed then." He muttered, setting his feet down on the floor. I shook my head, Orihime right behind me, the two of us gently shoving him back down.

"Not yet, you still need to rest, Toshiro-kun." She replied firmly, waving her index finger. Hitsugaya snorted, and narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. I smiled, and looked down at him, and held my hands behind my back, leaning forward.

"I'll tell Rangiku-san you're alright?" I asked, a sigh echoing my question.

"Tell Matsumoto that she's gotta find a better hiding place for her sake than under the couch, and to get started on the paperwork. I'm going to be stuck here for a while." He answered, as I blinked. I waved my hand across the air, and nodded.

"I will. Just rest easy, alright? I'll visit you every day." I replied, following Ichigo, Rukia, Sado-kun, Uryu-kun, and Orihime out of the room, shutting the door gently behind me.

"Wait! Hinamori!" I turned, everyone else walking forward. I opened the door and peeked around it.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-kun?" I asked, blinking. He smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you're alright." I nodded, and turned, standing still. I heard him shift, getting ready to fall asleep.

Time slowed down as I fought the urge to run back into his room, and wrap my arms around him again, and cry the rest of my sadness out of my body, but, I knew better of it. He'd never let me live it down. He didn't like it when I cried already. He probably wouldn't be able to stand having his shirt soaked with tears for the second time.

Instead, I leaned my back up against the door frame, hugging my arms around myself, and gritting my teeth, sobbing as quietly as I could tears falling to the wooden floor. I knew I was within his line of sight, but I couldn't hold back anymore. There were so many things I needed to tell him, apologize for. I had to atone for my sins, since he'd stopped me the first time.

I slid down the door frame, and held my head in my hands, my tears falling to the floor in front of me, the sound of my sobs tearing through my throat out of choked lips, my eyes stinging from the tears I was struggling to hold back. I'd hurt him so much, and yet he'd stopped me. _Shiro-chan…Why…?_ My entire body shook, trembled, my heart tearing in my chest as I thought of the dead look in his eyes before he'd fallen unconscious.

He'd nearly died. He'd nearly passed away, all because of me. My little Shiro-chan had nearly left me behind. But then again, I'd nearly tried to send him away from me back when I'd attempted to kill him. Tears fell harder, my sobs getting louder as I gripped my side bangs in my hands, my eyes screwed shut tightly. I knew I was pathetic for crying, for sobbing like a child, but, it was the only thing I could do.

"Why're you crying now, Hinamori?" I lifted my head from my hands just enough to turn and look at him, my chocolate brown eyes glistening with tears.

"I-I-I'm-" I choked out, unable to finish my sentence. I threw my head back into my hands, shaking my face into my palms.

"Come here." I shook my head, bawling now. The sadness and pain wouldn't stop coming. The agony wouldn't stop tearing my heart open.

"Hinamori." I gripped my hair again, my fingers scraping across my forehead. I didn't want comfort. I wanted to apologize.

"Come here, stupid bed wetter-Momo." I didn't hear him over my sobs, my tears that continuously ran down the sides of my face.

I didn't hear anything, except the sounds of my own sobbing, crying, my bleeding heart's ruby tears falling onto the floor in front of me. I clamped my hands on the side of my head, burying my head in my knees, when warmth suddenly flooded over me.

"It's alright, you don't need to cry like a little kid." I leaned over, and buried my head into his shoulder, Hitsugaya flinching in surprise.

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun…" I sobbed, my hands on his shoulders as I continued to cry. He snorted.

"How many times are you going to call me that and make me correct you?" He asked, as I wrapped my arms around him, and sobbed like a child.

"…Hina…mori…" He murmured, looking down at me. I lifted my hands, and wiped at my tears a few seconds later, and weakly smiled.

"Sorry. I'll help you." I muttered, helping him to his feet and walking him to his hospital bed. Hitsugaya sat down, and turned, looking out the window.

"Hinamori, I want to…Apologize." He whispered, watching the snow flutter against the window. I sat down at the edge of his bed, and gently shoved him back to rest against the pillows.

"If anyone should apologize, it's me." I answered, my voice too quiet for him to hear it. He turned his head, and looked at me, his turquoise eyes widening.

"What?" I shook my head, smiling weakly.

"Don't worry about it. Just rest, alright? I'm going to go follow the others-" A hand caught mine before I could move. My chocolate eyes flashed toward it, my face growing pink.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" I murmured, as the turquoise eyes, the gentle yet harsh turquoise eyes looked up at me, silently pleading.

"Please."

I jerked my head backward in surprise. He'd never sounded like that. He'd never shown me weakness, or gotten so vulnerable you could see his quivering heart in the depths of his eyes, those same eyes that gave me strength. He'd never worn the look he was wearing now. It was almost pleading, begging, longing.

"…Hitsu…gaya…kun…" I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. He had me trapped in that frozen icy gaze, his irises held my heart still, my pulse rate slowing rapidly.

"Please. Tell me, Hinamori." I shook my head, and pulled my hand away, softly, but he wouldn't let go.

"Just go back to sleep, Hitsugaya-kun." I protested.

"It's Hitsugaya-_taicho_ to _you_, for the last time." He corrected angrily. I smiled, and pulled the blankets up over him with my freehand, my other hand still in his.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. You're alive." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" _No. It isn't. _I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, that's all." His eyebrow remained lifted.

"Then why were you crying so hard?"

I widened my eyes as I lifted my head, his lip curled up slightly, those soul reading eyes of his peering into mine, digging for something, something unspoken. He wanted to find out what I was hiding from him. He wanted to figure it out for himself since I wouldn't tell him otherwise. I knew he was a genius and everything, but still. Merely looking into my eyes wouldn't change anything. But apparently, he thought differently.

"It's nothing, Shiro-chan." I answered, gently peeling his hand off of mine, as I stepped backwards. He turned away, and sighed.

"Fine." He huffed, lying back again. I smiled, and reached forward with my hand, patting his head gently.

"Sleep well, Shiro-chan." I murmured, as he glared up at me through narrowed eyes.

I was doing two things that would normally make him mad. Patting his head, and calling him by something other than "Hitsugaya-taicho", which I refused or forgot to call him. I was doing these things, and yet he didn't seem to care. He wanted me to confide in him. But I couldn't tell him that I'd wanted to die before. I couldn't possibly say that I wanted to leave him before he'd stopped me. I had to lock these feelings of mine deep inside my heart for the time being, until I figured out how to say them.

"I'll return. But next time…" I started, stopping in front of the open doorway. He turned, looking at my back.

"What is it Bed Wetter?" I looked back at him over my shoulder, smiling.

"I'm bringing watermelons." _And telling our grandmother about my deeds. I need advice, and counsel. _

"Don't tell me you're going to see Grandma." I blinked once.

"N-No. Why would you think that?"

"You are, aren't you?" I shook my head.

"N-No way, I wouldn't-" He smiled gently.

"Just make sure you tell her I ate her last batch, alright?" I widened and blinked my eyes.

"Last batch?" He nodded.

"Yeah. She sent me a batch of those things that I liked when we lived there. I finished them off the day after I got them." He answered, settling down to sleep. I nodded, and smiled.

"I will, Shiro-chan." I answered. He snorted.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, for the _very_ last time." He retorted, as I shut the door behind me. I giggled slightly.

"Later, Hitsugaya-kun."

* * *

"Hey there, Hinamori, it's been a long time! How are you?" Grandma asked, letting me inside the house with a soft smile on her face. I walked through the door, smiling as I looked upon the small room that met my eyes.

"This is…" I started, looking around. She came up behind me, and nodded.

"Yeah. This was little Shiro-chan's room. Before he decided to become a Shinigami, just like you." She answered, as I bit my bottom lip at Hitsugaya's nickname.

I hadn't expected the topic to shift to him so quickly. What was I going to do? I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face when I told her about Hitsugaya's condition. He was in the hospital, suffering from internal injuries because I hadn't been able to protect him. It was my fault, all my fault that he was in the hospital in the first place.

Although Orihime had healed him to the best of her ability, he was still injured. She could reject the ailments, or at least the ones she could see. He had other injuries that were invisible to the naked eye. Ones that I'd carved across his heart so deeply. I couldn't help but let my head drop. It was my fault. All my fault. If I hadn't been so helpless, so useless, so defenseless, then he wouldn't have to stick his neck out for me all the time. And he definitely wouldn't be in the hospital right now.

"Hinamori, are you alright?" She asked, as I swung around in surprise, her gentle eyes settling on me. I couldn't tell her. Not yet. I shook my head, lifting my palms.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong, everything's fine. I'm just a little bit scatter-brained right now." I answered, laughing nervously. She lifted a weathered eyebrow.

She was just like her grandson. Her innocent, quick-tempered, icy grandson. She caught on to the hidden meanings behind everything. If you tried to hide something from her, she'd figure it out. She was that good with reading between the lines. It didn't matter if I smiled until my cheeks hurt. She'd still know I was hiding something, just like Hitsugaya.

My right hand began to tremble at the thought of him, ashen, and still underneath the white sheets. You couldn't even see his turquoise eyes, those same eyes that had looked upon me in both anger and gentleness. I missed him. I wanted him again. My heart ached, as my bottom lip shook under my teeth. I had to atone for this. If telling his grandmother was the only way to atone, then so be it.

"Grandma, um…There's something I have to tell you…" I started, turning to look at her, keeping my chocolate eyes averted. She gestured to a chair in the middle of the room, and plopped down on her own.

"What is it, child?" I could've flinched, broke apart, and shattered into pieces at the expectance in her voice.

It was almost like she already knew what I was going to say. It was like she already knew about Hitsugaya's condition. I bit my bottom lip again. I had to rethink this. I couldn't just jump in and tell her everything. She'd lecture me about not looking after him better, and send me to the hospital with a few choice words for him about his recklessness. And at this moment, I couldn't take that.

I was already upset enough about him nearly sacrificing himself for me. I wasn't just upset. I wanted to atone, offer up my soul in some way to pay him back. He could take whatever he wanted from me. I'd give it all to him, without hesitation. Turquoise eyes throbbed in front of my line of sight, my heart pounding in my chest. He was haunting me.

I turned back to Grandma, and sighed, gathering myself. I had to tell her at some point. I'd figured I'd might as well just do it and get it over with. The sooner the better, after all. I sighed again, Grandma blinking her eyes in curiosity. Shoot. I was in for it. She'd caught on to everything. The lecture was just a tongue lashing away. One little flick of the eye, one little tremor of the lip, one hollow breath, was enough to let her see right through you. Just like Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori, is something troubling you?" She asked, leaning forward slightly. I widened my eyes, and gulped. I had no choice.

"Grandma, um…Hitsugaya is in the hospital." I whispered quietly, the old woman in front of me gasping, her hand coming up to her heart.

"W-Why?" I gripped the black pant legs of my Shinigami robe, the handle of Tobiume clacking as my hips shook.

I had to cry at everything, didn't I? Why couldn't I be strong? I bit down harder on my bottom lip, my hands beginning to sting in pain as the wounds opened again, tears gathering at the edges of my eyes. I had to tell her. I couldn't sit here and cry about it. She had the right to know what was wrong with her grandson. She had the right to know what was wrong with Hitsugaya.

"I…I…I couldn't protect him." I answered, my voice dull, hollow even. She looked over at me, begging for an explanation.

"You couldn't?" She echoed, leaning forward again. I stood up, and turned from her, dusting my pants off, my tears falling to the floor as I cried openly.

"We were fighting Hollows, back to back. Everything was going well, we shielded and watched over each other, making sure we didn't get hurt. Then the Espada came out." I started, Grandma standing up and walking toward the other door in the corner of the room, waving her hand for me to follow.

"Espada? What are those?" I sighed in response, and sat down on the stool that stood beside the table, Grandma pulling out a few watermelons and a knife, then proceeding to cut them up into tiny pieces. I smiled. He'd like that.

"They're the enemy, Grandma. They tried to kill me more than once, and each time during our fight, Hitsugaya stopped them. The first time was completely my fault. I froze up out of fear. I was so afraid. I don't even remember why, actually. And the second time, I was too stubborn to heed Hitsugaya's orders, and he got hurt instead." I continued, as she sliced and diced a water melon about as big as my head.

"Why didn't you listen to him? He is a captain now, after all." She answered, looking up from the watermelons. I nodded, ducking my head.

"I know, but…I didn't want to leave him to die. I thought that we'd stand a better chance if we'd stayed together. I thought that I was strong enough to save us both." I replied, looking down at the floor. She snorted, then turned back to the watermelons.

"That's true. There is strength in numbers. But it's not worth it to sacrifice two lives all for nothing." I shook my head.

"Ichigo and Rukia came to save us. Just when the remaining Espada took aim at Hitsugaya. I thought that…I thought that it would be the end of me." I answered quietly, tears falling to the wooden floor at my feet.

I'd never forget that dead look in his eyes when I'd held him after he'd thrown himself into the path of the Espada's last attack. I'd never forget the way he'd fallen, the limp whisper of defeat that had escaped his lips. My arms began to tremble as I remembered holding him loosely, my eyes throbbing as his slight, weak breathing echoed in my ears, his dull and faded turquoise eyes peering into mine as if they were eyes made of glass, placid and unseeing.

But his bankai, the power of the icy cold that had wrapped around us so tightly, cradled us so gently, it had been his resolve. It had embodied his resolve, his will to protect me with his life if necessary. That was the only thing he had left. Hyorinmaru was his zanpakuto, but a sword could only do so much. Even Tobiume couldn't help me with protecting him from all of the burdens I'd placed upon him. But his bankai…He forgave me.

Daiguren Hyorinmaru. That was what he'd said right? That's what he'd spoken in that breathless whisper before he'd fallen unconscious. Whatever that strength was, it burned inside me, gave me the will to fight on. I'd known in that moment that it was my turn to put my life on the line, my turn to have him watch my back, my turn to take the lead. He wasn't that strong. Even with that beautiful bankai of his, he still couldn't fully bear the weight of the promise to protect me.

"Hinamori, is he alive though?" I looked up, her voice breaking through my reverie, my arms trembling violently. They wanted to hold him again.

"Yes, of course! Orihime-san healed him so that he could wake up and talk to everyone for a few minutes, but he's still injured. He needs to rest in bed for a few days yet, but Orihime-san's healing him a little bit more each day." I answered cheerfully, wiping my tears away. She smiled.

"That's good. For you both." I jerked my head back slightly.

"Wha-" I started, as she laughed slightly.

"You two are close friends, aren't you? Or am I mistaken?" I nodded a few times, not hearing the last part, or choosing _not_ to hear it.

"We're close friends. Closer than you think." I muttered as I grabbed the knife she held out to me, and got to work with cutting the rest of the watermelons as she headed over to the cupboards for one of Hitsugaya's favorite foods.

"How is Shinigami life, Hinamori? After you left, your little friend was depressed and sad for a long time until I sent him after you. Did he adjust well?" I smiled as I sliced into a piece of fruit.

Had Hitsugaya adjusted well? I smiled brighter. Of course. Sure, he was a little hot-headed and temperamental, but he made at least one friend in Shinigami School, right? If he was Captain of the Tenth Squad, then of course he had friends. I bit my bottom lip. That wasn't true. He didn't have any friends except for me when we lived here.

He was always alone, by himself; secluded in that swirling icy attitude he shielded himself with. A vulnerable heart, closed to me. I had taken it upon myself to open him up to others besides his grandmother, but no one was willing to get to know him. All of my friends were scared of him, and tended to keep away from my little Shiro-chan, which hurt him. He grew up sad and alone, so I could imagine what it must've been like for him when I'd left. He had me now, but still…

"It's fine, just really taxing and dangerous." I internally flinched.

It hadn't been all that long ago that the captain I'd admired so much had stabbed my right through the chest and left me to die, until Hitsugaya had come to save me, as he often did. As a result, all of his enemies, all of Hitsugaya's enemies knew that to get to him, you had to hurt me, which made me a target. A huge, vulnerable target.

"You say that as if you've been through a lot." She replied knowingly. I lifted my head from the sliced piece of watermelon, smiling gently.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm just really tired, since Shiro-I mean Hitsugaya is in the hospital." I replied, sighing for effect. She wasn't buying it. Her eyebrows lifted as she stirred the ingredients together.

"What happened to you and Hitsugaya?" She asked, the very question I'd wanted to avoid at all costs. I gulped.

What could I say? What could I do? I was in a box. I couldn't lie to her. She'd see right through me. I couldn't fidget with the truth or make it look like I hadn't done anything wrong, because I had done something wrong. I'd tried to kill my best friend, and blamed him for something he hadn't even come close to doing. I'd made him put his life on the line for me countless times, and he'd nearly died recently because of my weakness. I couldn't lie to her about any of it. I had to speak the truth.

"Well, it all started when my Captain, Sosuke Aizen, was murdered." I started, looking back down at the watermelons.

As I sliced through the pieces of fruit, I explained to her everything that had happened, how Hitsugaya had always come to my aid at every turn, and purposefully leaving out how every time he came to save me, I felt extremely happy and loved. I didn't know why, but thinking about him made light soar through my veins as my heart inhaled, then exhaled in a huge breathless sigh as I clasped my hands over my heart.

"And when he faced me, through that TV mirror, smiling for the first time in forever since the whole Aizen incident, I knew then and there that he'd forgiven me for all of the sins I'd committed. He was so happy to see me; you could see it on his face." I gushed, not bothering to stop myself. She turned and gave me a look.

"Really now?" I nodded a few times lifting my head up to the sky as I peered up and out of the window of the kitchen, my brown eyes bright as my cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Yes. It really did happen. It was so…It was too perfect to be true…" I answered, my voice trailing off. She snorted at my sudden silence.

"You're in love." She coughed, sticking the pastries in the oven to bake, as I swung my head toward her.

"Eh?" I asked, my eyes wide. She pointed to my heart, and my hands clasped tightly over it.

"Just look at you. You've opened up your heart to him over the years, and this is what happens. Don't be shy. You can admit it. I personally would prefer him being with you than any of the other female captains and Shinigami he knows, particularly that pompous gifted female named Rangi-" I shook my head, lifting my arms over my head as I shut my eyes.

"Hey! Who're you to tell me how I feel? Just because I've known him for a long time doesn't mean that I have a crush on him! He's my best friend after all, and Rangiku-san isn't pompous! She's just naturally gifted, a freak of nature!" I exclaimed, Grandma laughing at my outburst. I stopped in my tracks.

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" I asked randomly, to which a pealing of bells responded.

_You're in love, Hinamori. Just admit it to yourself. You don't have to tell him. _

"Tobiume…" I murmured, as bells chimed in my ears, my zanpakuto trying to get me to admit it. I shook my head in desperation, my brown eyes flying shut.

"I won't admit it, Tobiume!" I countered, holding my heart tighter. The bells chimed again, this time louder, more insistent.

_Then why are you clutching at your chest so tightly? You. Love. Hitsugaya. Toshiro. _

I knew she was right. Tobiume was right. I couldn't deny it anymore. That sudden burst of strength I'd demonstrated when I had been fighting that Espada, it was out of love that I'd been given enough strength to fight her off. Tobiume had helped, but it wasn't her abilities that had done it. I'd been the one to channel my energy into that sword, and release the compacted spiritual pressure all at once. All to protect Hitsugaya Toshiro.

I felt my cheeks getting hotter, my heart fluttering at the speed of a hummingbird's wing beats. There was no going back now. It was true. Grandma and Tobiume were right. They were exactly right. I loved Hitsugaya. I truly did. But there were issues with that. One: He'd push me away. Two: I'd be in danger. Three: He didn't like me that way. And to top it all off, how was I going to face him after this? How was I going to be able to look into his eyes without blushing or breaking down again? The entire prospect terrified me.

_It'll be alright. He's not as cold as you think. You should tell him how you feel, Hinamori…_

I closed my eyes, and sighed. If only it was that easy. I knew that this was going to be hard, considering whom he is and who I am. We just didn't match up as far as personalities went. We weren't exactly the best pairing. He was temperamental, and I'm quiet and reserved. Not even considering the fact that he was shorter than me, I wouldn't mesh with him romantically. But it didn't matter. I loved him. Whether it was as a brother, or potential boyfriend, the feeling was still there.

I'd finally admitted it. I loved Hitsugaya. But how was I going to face him now? With these feelings that I'd tried to lock up inside of the cage called my heart flying through me as freely as the tears that fell from my face into the wind, how was I going to tell him how sorry I was for hurting him, again? I brought him so much pain. I did more bad than good, and always asked too much of him. He was just a kid, whether he wanted to admit it or not. I couldn't just put everything on his shoulders. I had to live with the burdens as if they were mine, and mine alone, which is exactly why I should bury my emotions down deep and admit it to him how I felt.

"Grandma, I have a question." I started, lifting my hands from the pieces of watermelon in front of me. She turned from the oven and looked at me, her eyes gentle.

"What is it, child?" She asked, walking over to me slowly. I sighed, and started picking up the pieces.

"I think you're right. Hitsugaya and I are close. Closer than friends normally would be. I mean, he was always there for me. He's saved me on numerous occasions, and how do I pay him back? I hurt him even more. Is there any way that I would be able to make it up to him?" I asked, holding my breath. She smiled slightly, and turned to the box of watermelons.

"He isn't the type of person that will openly state his emotions. He prefers to keep them to himself. But you know this already. All you can do is be there for him when he needs you. You don't have to say anything. He's smart. He'll know, without you even telling him." I smiled gently, and nodded once.

That's how I'd do it then. That's how I'd make it up to him. I sit quietly by his bedside, and watch over him. I wouldn't talk. I wouldn't interrupt his recovery. I'd just sit there, and watch over him like an older sister or lover would. I wouldn't be overcome by these foreign emotions that were boiling up inside me, begging for release. I would walk into the hospital room, and sit there on the lonely stool, as the snowy wind blew into the silent hospital room from the open window quietly. I would watch over his sleeping form as patiently and tenderly as any sister or lover would.

He'd never been the type of person to open up to people. Even to me, he'd hide almost everything he possibly could. He preferred to deal with things on his own, by himself. He was stronger than me in that way. I couldn't live without someone to talk to about my problems. I'd crash and break if I didn't have someone to talk to about my problems and emotions. And as always, it was Hitsugaya that I went to when I wanted to talk. He would always welcome me, with his subtle openness and kindness. He wasn't completely cold. He was just a bit rough on the outside.

I smiled. Rough was a bit of an understatement. He was jagged on the outside. Like broken pieces of ice. In truth, that was the way he was. He'd always been alone. He'd never been able to form attachments or bonds, back when we lived with his Grandmother. The villagers were terrified of him for reasons I would never know. They wouldn't go anywhere near him. And he'd blame himself. The wind ruffled my black hair gently. _Why didn't you tell me to stay with you, Hitsugaya…? Just what were you thinking…All by yourself…?_

"Shiro…chan…Why…?" I murmured, Tobiume's bells falling silent. Grandma turned and looked over at me from the oven.

"What?" She asked, thinking that I was referring to her. I shook my head, blinking my chocolate brown eyes.

"I've got to talk to him. Are those almost done?" I asked, walking over to the oven. She nodded, and opened it up, pulling them out. She smiled, and gestured to the watermelons.

"Don't forget those. And please, Hinamori…Take care of him for me, alright?" She replied, handing me the box of sliced watermelons as I picked up a bag from the chair. I bit my bottom lip.

"I'll try. Considering how I've failed to do so for the past few months." I muttered. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't doubt yourself. He loves you, you know that, right? You're the reason he wanted to become a Shinigami. He wanted to protect you. You're important to him, and he's important to you. Just have faith in him. He won't let you down. Just think about what he does for you. According to you, he puts himself in danger for you, to protect you from whatever is hurting you. If you had hurt him too much, then he wouldn't help you. He's in pain, but that doesn't mean that you caused it." She soothed, as I shook my head, averting my eyes.

"If I hadn't of-" I started, closing my chocolate brown eyes tightly. Tobiume clanked her bells together, the sounds of roaring hawks echoing in my ears. She was _furious_.

_He loves you! Just stop! If he didn't forgive you, then he wouldn't be waiting for you in the hospital room right now! _

I flinched slightly from her outburst. Although it was inside my mind, it sounded like she was right beside me, screaming her lungs out into my ear. Regardless of the pain in my skull or Grandma's hands on my shoulders, or the fire inside my heart, I nodded, to both of them. I was going to tell him everything. I was going to spill it all. I was going to put everything on the table. No more caving.

"You're right. I'm fine now. Thank you." I smiled cheerfully, my eyes bright. Grandma smiled back, as Tobiume's bells pinged out of happiness.

"Good. Tell him I love him and say hello, okay?" I nodded, as I walked out the front door, holding the bag full of food in my hands, waving my right farewell.

"I will, don't worry. Thank you for everything." I called back, as I took off running, turning back to look over my shoulder, Grandma smiling as she waved.

"No trouble. Bring him back to visit sometime!" I nodded, but I was too far away now for her to see it.

As I ran toward the Sereitei, I couldn't help but smile again. This time, my eyes closed, and I held my hand over my heart. _Thank you, Tobiume. _The pealing of bells sounded once again, their gentle pinging drifting across my mind sweetly as the spirit smiled back. I could almost feel her soft and sweet presence inside of me, guiding me forward. She was always there for me, in times of trouble and in times of pain. Just like Hitsugaya. Fire danced across my fingertips as I lifted my hands from my heart.

_It's fine. I'm glad to see that you're back to your normal self now, Hinamori. _

"Yes!" I took off running faster, Tobiume laughing gently as I picked up my pace.


End file.
